Love Letters
by Bookworm2104
Summary: 'It's been four months, four months since the love of my life, Will, died from cancer, four months since I found out that I was pregnant...' Wemma AU.


**Hello everyone,**

**So recently Wemma shippers have been kind of down and I'm sure this is also going to make you sad but I was inspired to write this because it's become apparent to me how serious this disease is, and I really wanted to have a Wemma fanfiction that was sad but happy as well :P I hope you enjoy it, please review and favourite, thank you all for reading this. **

**~Hannah**

It's been four months, four months since the love of my life, Will, died from cancer, four months since I found out that I was pregnant. Will always wanted a child, he was great with kids, he connected with them, and maybe that's why he was so good with the Glee club. The Glee club, it's not the same without Will any more. Finn took over it, he always looks lost, like he's searching for something but he can't find it, he'll never find it. I know what he is searching for, I'm searching for it as well, it's Will.

Will, the only man I've ever loved, the only person I'd allow to touch me, to love me, to kiss me. I miss him, I miss him so much. Sometimes I wonder if he is around, if he can see how I fall asleep in his shirts so I don't forget his smell, or how I listen to his singing on replay from morning till night to calm me down , how I calm down from panic attacks by looking at photos of him. I continue to make pancakes on Sunday because that was our tradition, or how on Saturdays, I spend the afternoon baking cookies because that's what we used to do together, I wish he could see all of these things. I miss him, and the hurt and pain I feel is inconsolable, he's never coming back, I'll never get to feel his warm strong arms around me, or hear the joy in his voice when he talks about his recent Glee club rehearsal. I wish I could just hug him.

'_Emma, calm down..'_

Will, I can still hear his voice, telling me to calm down….

'_Emma, remember, I'm still here, I'm not leaving, whenever you need me, I'm here, look under our bed, there is a box…..'_

Will? Will, where are you? Will, please come back to me, I can't live without you, Will, can you hear me? Are you here….or was it just my imagination, Will if you can hear me, I love you. I love you so much and I miss you. Wait…didn't he say something to me about a box under our bed, what does he mean.

I run to our bedroom, as if Will would be stood there with his arms open waiting for me to run into them and kiss him and hug him senseless. I drop to my knees at the sight of the empty room, I can't take it, I can't hold them in anymore, tears stream down my face, rolling and rolling until they drop onto the floor, the ground swallowing them up, I crawl to our bed and look under it, he was right, there is a box, a metal box with a lock attached to it. How was I supposed to open it if it had a lock on it….I pull the box over to me, on it, a little note is stuck on the top.

_Emma, to open this box, go into our cupboard, look in the pocket of the suit I wore at our wedding, in there you will find a little key. It will open this box, _

_I love you_

_Will. X_

I get up and walk to our cupboard, in there is Will's tux from our wedding, the one he wore when we promised each other to be there for each other forever, the one he wore when we danced for what seemed like hours, the one he wore when he started crying when I walked down the aisle, oh how I just wanted to kiss away those tears and never let him go. I reach into the pocket of his trousers and there lies a little key, it's tiny, it's attached to a necklace.

I pull it out and hurry back to the box, I insert the key and slowly open the top….

In it lies a bunch of letters that Will must've wrote before he died. I pick up the first one that says 'When you find this box, read me'

I slowly tear open the envelope, loving the feeling that the last person that touched this was Will, I hold it as close to me as possible. I pull out the letter and at the sight of his scribbly handwriting, I break out into tears, I miss him so much, the way he used to write me little sweet notes to go into my lunch box, and when I'd read them, I'd look at him and he'd already be looking at me, smiling, we would then kiss and smile at the same time, we done that every day for two years.

_Dear Emma, _

_If you are reading this, I probably have passed, I don't know if you accidently saw this box under the bed when you were cleaning or if you heard me talking about it to you, I think it would be the first one. _

_Emma, I'm so sorry, I just couldn't stay alive, this disease was eating me alive, and it was eating you as well. I saw how much it hurt you to see me in so much pain, and for that I'm sorry. I promised to myself when I proposed to you that I would never do anything to hurt you yet there I was, breaking your heart in two every time you saw me. I wish I could have fought it off, I wish I could still be there with you but I wasn't strong enough. _

_I love you Emma, I love you so much, and I hope one day you'll be able to move on and accept the fact that I'm gone, I know it would kill me to see you love another but it would also kill me to see you alone, every night, when you are 60. I want someone to take care of you when you are old, I want you to have children that will look like you, I hope you tell them about me, I hope you tell them that I'm their uncle Will and that I love them endlessly no matter whose they are. And if you are pregnant when you are reading this, and they are mine, I'm sorry I'm not there, to help you when you are ralphing ever morning, I'm sorry I'm not there to hold your hair back, or to rub your back when it hurts, I'm sorry Emma. If you are pregnant, please tell the child about me, tell them how their dad loves them and how no matter where they are, I'll always be there. I hope if it is a girl, that she looks like you, and she has your big bambie eyes that no one can ever deny, or your flaming red hair, tell her that she is daddy's little princess. If it is a boy, I hope he looks like me, I hope he has my weird curly hair that Sue always made fun of, but you always loved, I hope he has my Kirk Douglas chin dimple as you would put it. Tell him that I'm sorry that I'm not there to watch him play his first game of football or watch him pick up the guitar or my ukulele for the first time and play it, I hope they have our voices, if a girl, your voice, if a boy, my voice. If they do, when you are at their first performance, hopefully the Glee club, make sure to remember me, imagine I'm stood next to you, holding your hand, shouting out their names, embarrassing them in front of their many friends, and I'm stood dancing to their amazing voices. _

_Emma, I hope you have an amazing life, even if it isn't me that is making it amazing, I love you so much. I'm always here with you, whether it's when you are making pancakes on Sunday or when you are baking on Saturday, I'm already there. _

_Love you,_

_Will x_

I can't stop the tears, I wish he was here, I wish he was here to wipe away my tears. I love you Will, I love you so much and I'm never going to find anyone else, it's you and it will always be you. I'll always tell our child about you, all the time, I'll tell them how great their father was, how he was the kindest most compassionate and loving man on the planet, not to mention the most handsome. I'll never stop loving you, and I'll make sure our child doesn't either.

**Hello everyone, did you enjoy it, was it good, great or bad? Should I continue it, please review, tell me your thoughts, I'd love to know what you think. Thank you for reading, do review, it really does make my day. Love you all, keep holding on, if anyone of you relate to this or if life is just getting you upset, do hold on! I love you all. **


End file.
